Clown Devotion
by Written Fairground
Summary: A short, rather shaky drabble told from Harley's POV. A bit of practice and whatnot. Hope you like!


**Author's Drabble:**

**Ever since I was small and would watch the Batman cartoon on TV, Harley Quinn always stuck out in my mind. For some reason, I always felt for her character and was fascinated with the idea that someone could fall for someone who was criminally insane. Fall for the Joker, to boot! In first period the other day, I got really fascinated with her while ready her Batman Wikia article. Plus, I just got Arkham Asylum, and her voice rocks. So, here is a bit of a characterization FF I tried while being addicted to The Joker and Harley Quinn. **

* * *

You can all cut me some slack, can't cha? Ain't you ever been a fool of love?

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was what my Pop and Ma named me. Boring, ain't it? But it don't matter, men were usually whispering into my ear on streets. Or my professors would after handing back a D written test with a big ol' 'A' on the top. Followed up by a wink or maybe a touch to my thigh, who knows?. It didn't matter, I would have never have met Mr. J if I hadn't of seduced my professors. Seduction is a weapon I've always had, all dames do. Men are just rats, it's too easy for even the largest of girls to lean the right way on a man and get what she wants. With that being stated, could you really call me a slut? Huh, could ya?

The answer to that riddle, is no. My devotion to the my Puddin' makes up for all my sex with men before. It's like when you find your love, you get a blank check or somethin.' And so what if he tosses me around? It's all a pleasant amusement, isn't it? I'm a big girl, I can take a decent trick. A clever joke…Mr. J is so good with pranks. His way of treating me is all for a laugh. I can't punish him for that, he needs me. He says he needs me. If I abandon him, would the Batman get him? That just be too much for me to endure!

Plus, if I went away, I'd have no where else to go! Ivy and I could live together, but she gets all fussy over the fact I'm a total ditz. She says I'm not really in love with Mr. J. But what does Red know? Nothing! Good at her weeds and stuff, but she's no Juliet. What me and Puddin' got is special, she'll see. You can't hate Red, though. Geez, even if the doll needs some total help sometimes.

Back to what I was telling you guys. They lock me up in here half the time because I help my honey. It ain't so bad, though. They let me have pictures of him to look at while he's away, trying to get me out. Then, they'll take them away and try to tear us apart. Saying all sorta junk about how I'm not really in love with him! I know my own feelin' for a person, they don't. I know Mr. J has his moments, but he knows when to stop. Pushing me around is what he knows, right? He just wants to make sure I'm out of his way for safety, right?

Sheesh, I know I'm not that crazy. All of us are fools of love, you know. Eh, what the heck, can't cha cut me a break? A tormented soul needs someone to mend it! Mr. J just happened to find me, it's all fate! Can you really condemn for fallin' for such a preciously broken soul? Seems like my baby is always sad, who's to say I can't be the clown that cheers him up? Ya know, they should really liven this dump up! Looks like crap, can't they bring in some tunes or at least a nice rug? Doctors ain't really ones for really knowing people, that's a load of crap.

This whole place is full of it. The bull the try to pump into my head about Mr. J…it ain't true, I tell ya! Sometimes I just can't take all of it, so I leave. Get out in ways that my honey taught me. Or I'll get out when he ain't here…I miss him so much. What did you guys do with my Puddin? I know you know!

What's the point of fussin'? You guys will be taken down by my boy one day, so all I gotta do is stay here a bit longer…he'll come.

You can pumped me full of meds or whatever. You're all out of it if you can't see that what me an him have is love. You're all duped…I'm no crazy. I'm just…I'm just here for him.

So, with that said, you have to just call me a fool of love.

Or, in love with The Fool.

* * *

**A/B:**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
